


Funnybones

by Calicornia



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Spoilers for the hard mode ending of Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has lost his brother, but has he truly lost it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funnybones

Sweet, delicious ketchup. The nectar of Sans' desire. How he loved the questionable red sauce's sweet taste, and the way it dripped off his teeth when he drank it. How it goes straight to his ribs and douses them in a wash of red. Ketchup was Sans' livelihood, the one material thing he could love. That is, until the ketchup grew feelings for him. Sans noticed a certain bottle of ketchup had been acting rather nice to him.

Sans had been at Grillby's one day, chowing down on some delicious fries when the urge to douse them in chemically altered tomato paste washed through him. Tightly gripping the bottle, Sans squeezed out an immense amount of ketchup. Almost too much ketchup. Sans looked at the bottle, and felt a strong affection. He squeezed again, emitting a strange moaning sound from the bottle. Sans blushed, was it flirting? While Grillby wasn't looking, Sans rushed outside with the bottle in hand. He could barely make it back to his house, the desire was too strong. Sans lifted the bottle to his mouth and started furiously kissing it.

But the intimacy was short lived.

Chara, the demon that comes when you call it's name. Or what it's name is called or whatever the fuck the edgelord says, was coming. They'd already taken the thing most near and dear to Sans- his brother, Papyrus. Sans waited in Asgore's castle, vowing to the ketchup that he will protect it.

"*its okay baby, you have me." Sans rubbed the bottle, "*this isnt the first time ive fought them." His grip tightened around the ketchup bottle, squishing out a drop that resembled the blood of humans. Sans cringed; He suddenly remembered all the times he'd had to fight the human. Footsteps approached, and that blue sweater wearing son of a bitch came in with a sick grin on their face. Holy fuck a spider just crawled out of my garbage, I gotta clean my fucking room goddamn.

"Awww, Sansy..." The human twitched, "Who's thaaaaaaaat?" Sans turned white in fear. he's already white bc hes a skeleton and goddammit the spider is out of m y sight nope hes on my poster hold on OH FUC ITS ON MY DESK A. but Sans turned white in fear metaphorically. He didn't wanna lose his lover.

"Let's get to the point." Sans said as he shoved the ketchup bottle in the safest place he could: his ribs. The ketchup being encased in his ribs filled him with determination. I can't see the spider anymore ohhh hell no. THERES A SPIDER WEB RIGHT UNDER MY DESK IN ONE OF THE CORNERS WHAT THE FUCK I'M. Anyways Sans felt full of determination to protect his one true love. I killed the spider haha get wrecked. Chara moved in coordination to Sans movements, avoiding every bone, every beam of light, every desperate attempt to stop the human. Sans couldn't keep up, not even his special attack could do anything. Chara flashed a sick smile, and stabbed Sans right through the ribs. Sans felt it, the ketchup squirting out his jacket and shorts.

"What the fuck." The human said, "I-I have no words..." Sans teared up and fell to the ground. He felt helpless, and nothing felt right.

His ketchup was gone, and so is the spider I just killed.


End file.
